charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Siren Song
Siren Song is the 92nd episode of Charmed. Summary The Siren, who preys on married men and their wives, puts Cole under a spell and Piper and Paige must try to figure out how to save Phoebe from certain death. Piper and Leo argue and baby Wyatt swaps their powers, also causing Leo to feel the symptoms of Piper's pregnancy. Cole continues to try to convince Phoebe that he is good. Plot Phoebe is having flashbacks of her relationship with Cole. The next day, the Siren is seducing a man on a bed with her song. She tells him that his wife is almost there and then she can watch him die. As the wife comes into the room, the Siren kisses that man. He begins to turn gray as smoke rises off his lips. He falls back dead on the bed. The wife walks in, obviously in a trance. The sight of her dead husband snaps her back to herself. She tries to revive her husband, but to no avail. The Siren starts a fire in the room, telling her she was burned to death and the new widow should die that way as well. She smokes out. Almost at the same time, Cole is still trying to talk Phoebe into coming back to him, but Phoebe is determined to go through with the divorce. Cole also te lls Phoebe of some of the good deeds he's done, but Phoebe is still convinced that at bottom he's a demon. While they are talking, Cole sees the burning building. He shimmers there and pulls the woman out of the flames. Phoebe looks at the television and sees Cole walking out of the building with the unconscious woman. Back at the manor, Paige is concentrating on getting her potions correct, much to Piper's frustration. Piper is upset that her baby is making her burp orb-like bubbles. She also dreamed an animated musical the night before, and suspects the baby's pacifist tendencies (a byproduct of her being half-Whitelighter) are affecting her. Combined with her nausea and breast pain, Piper has been a wreck lately. She's somewhat upset that Leo hasn't been there lately. Piper and Paige go to the living room and find Leo watching news of Cole rescuing the woman. Paige isn't impressed, but Leo mentions the woman, Melissa, is a future Whitelighter. Piper tries to ask Leo about the tricks the baby is playing on her body. However, Leo has to hurry out to protect Melissa. Piper is upset that Leo doesn't understand what's happening to her. Paige wonders if a Darklighter is after Melissa, but Piper isn't so sure; Darklighters usually don't burn people to death. Elise wants Phoebe to get an exclusive interview with Cole. Phoebe thinks it's too awkward, but reluctantly goes along. The Siren runs into a man at a bar. She hums a song and starts to come on to him. Suddenly, she sees the footage of Cole saving Melissa and leaves in a huff. At Phoebe’s office, Cole tells Phoebe that he feared he'd never see her again if he died in the fire; he is still very much in love with her. Phoebe, however, tells him that while he may be the toast of the city, she's scared to death of him because he has more powers than any demon she's ever faced. She thinks that despite her attempts to save him, the evil in him is simply too strong. Cole wants to prove that he's good. Phoebe tells him that as much as he wants to believe he's good, it's only a matter of time before he gives in to evil again. Cole walks out. Paige has summoned a Darklighter and trapped him in a crystal cage, much to Piper's alarm. She found out that Melissa wasn't attacked by a Darklighter, but Paige still isn't buying it. The Darklighter gets out of the cage, and he conjures his crossbow. Piper tries to blast him, but only starts a small fireworks display over him. Paige orbs the crossbow into her hand and kills the Darklighter with it. Piper realizes the baby's pacifist tendencies are messing with her powers. She calls for Leo--and he responds on her cell phone from the hospital. He's trying to get a window to heal Melissa. He hurries back to Melissa's room, much to Piper's frustration. Just as Leo gets to Melissa's room, the Siren smokes in. She spots his wedding ring and sings to him. Piper hears the song as well. She and Paige orb to Melissa's room just as the Siren is kissing Leo. Paige cracks the Siren over the back with an IV stand. While she's distracted, Leo orbs Melissa out. Piper tries to blast her--and covers her with flowers. The Siren flings Piper through a window. Paige throws a pole at the Siren and impales her. She then guides Piper into a dumpster. Piper and Paige orb back home just as Leo is healing Melissa. Piper freezes the room so she can talk with Leo. While Leo wants to figure out what's going on with Piper's powers, Piper is upset that Leo hasn't been with her more. Paige walks in; she's found the Siren in the Book. She is a demonic seductress who was once a mortal woman. She was burned at the stake for adultery while the married man she seduced got off scot-free. The woman's rage consumed her humanity, and turned her into a demon who seduces married men--only to burn him on the inside and then set the woman afire. However, Piper and Leo are still arguing, unaware that orbing lights are coming out of their backs. Suddenly, they're knocked to the ground. The room unfreezes. Piper tries to freeze Melissa again--and instead briefly orbs. A frightened Melissa runs for the door. Leo tries to reach out to her, and blows out the glass. Melissa runs out the door just as Phoebe comes in. The Siren goes to a demonic healer to fix the wound in her stomach. When the healer finds out she faced the Charmed Ones, he's skeptical about her going after them again. However, the Siren thinks that even though they're powerful witches, they're just like ordinary women when love is involved. Phoebe realizes the baby switched Piper and Leo's powers because they haven't been talking lately--and won't switch them back until they understand how the other one feels. Piper is getting a headache from hearing the voices of Leo's charges in her head. Cole shimmers in and warns everyone about the Siren. Leo burps an orb-like bubble, and is feeling nauseous and sore in an area where breasts would be in a woman--apparently he's having Piper's pregnancy symptoms, though the baby is still in Piper's womb. Cole thinks Phoebe's powers might be off as well, and offers to help them hunt down the Siren. Phoebe declines, and Cole shimmers out. Phoebe starts to wonder if she's being too hard on Cole, but Paige isn't so sure. Piper senses Melissa is overwhelmed. Leo offers to go, but Phoebe tells him Piper has to since she's the Whitelighter. Piper and Paige orb out, while Phoebe and Leo stay behind to make the vanquishing potion. Piper and Paige find Melissa, but she's still not willing to talk to them. Piper hears another charge in trouble, and orbs to her. The charge turns out to be in Paris, France--and Piper, much to her surprise, is able to speak to her in French. Leo is still trying to get a handle on Piper's powers, and wonders how Piper pulls it off every day. Piper orbs in, and wonders why Leo never told her he spoke French. Leo tells her that Whitelighters have the ability to speak whatever language their charges speak. Piper is surprised; Leo never told her this before. Leo wants help using Piper's powers, but Piper hears another charge in trouble and orbs out. Phoebe needs Leo's help to summon the Siren. Cole has found the Siren's lair, and is roughing up the healer when the Siren starts singing to him. Cole drops the healer and comes over to kiss the Siren. However, the Siren wants to lure Phoebe as well. Leo has written a spell to summon the Siren to the manor, but Phoebe doesn't like the first draft. Paige orbs in and says Melissa got herself arrested. Piper orbs in; she sensed Melissa was in trouble, but can't pick her out from all the signals she's getting. Phoebe hears the Siren's song; apparently her love for Cole is stronger than she's letting on. Paige doesn't think she's good at being a Whitelighter, but Piper thinks her Whitelighter half made her study social work in the first place. Leo and Piper convince Paige to go back to Melissa. Paige finally manages to gain Melissa's trust. Phoebe disappeared without any warning, and Piper is finding it hard to sense her. Figuring Cole somehow has her, she orbs herself and Leo to Cole's apartment. However, the apartment is deserted. Leo suggests Piper try sensing her again. The Siren is about to kill Cole when Phoebe arrives. The Siren throws Phoebe into a wall, but Phoebe recovers, pulls out the potion and throws it at the Siren. Suddenly, Cole disintegrates it, saying he wants to finish the Siren off himself--and then starts kissing her. Piper is still having no luck sensing Phoebe, and wonders how Leo does it every day. Leo tells Piper that her love is the only thing that keeps him sane amid all of his Whitelighter duties. Piper finally senses Phoebe, and she and Leo orb to the Siren's lair. They arrive to find Cole choking Phoebe. Leo blasts the Siren backwards. Piper tries to pull Cole off Phoebe, but he knocks her across the room. Leo tries to blast the Siren again, but misses. Cole chokes Phoebe into unconsciousness. Leo manages to blow up the Siren, and Cole lets go of Phoebe. Piper heals Phoebe. Cole can't believe what's happened, and shimmers out. Later, Piper and Leo apologize to one another for thinking that the other didn’t understand what they were going through. They both realize that they have a lot on their plate, but that together they can accomplish it all. After this, the baby switches back their powers. Paige is glad she finally got in touch with her Whitelighter side. The next morning, Cole sends Phoebe some flowers to apologize, and also comes to her office to personally apologize to her. He tells her that he never meant for that to happen. Phoebe knows that the Siren's magic made him do it, but thinks this only proves their relationship is too dangerous to continue. Cole leaves feeling defeated, but not giving up hope. Evils #Siren: The Siren lures man with her song and then incinerates them in front of their wives eyes. She then destroys the couple with the very flames that consumed her. #Darklighter: Summoned by Paige for interogation. #Cole: While under the Siren's control he becomes evil, released from her spell when Leo vanquishes the Siren. Vanquishes #Darklighter vanquished by Paige with his own crossbow as Piper's molecular combustion isn't working properly. #Leo uses molecular combustion to blow the Siren up. Innocents Lost #Melissa's husband - incinerated Saved #Melissa - saved by Cole from a fire #A Married Man in a Bar - Siren decided not to kill him because she saw that her past victim is still alive #Leo - Paige and Piper wounded Siren and scared her away #Cole - Siren was vanquished and her influence over Cole stopped #Phoebe - Strangled by Cole under the Siren's influence. Saved when Leo blew up the Siren and released Cole and Piper healed her. Book of Shadows Siren Spells # Leo wrote a spell to summon the Siren. It was never used, and made fun of by Phoebe. To Summon a Siren :Oh singing lady of the dusk, :Who preys on men, turns love to lust, :We hearken ye into presence, :To vanquish thee evil essence. Episode Stills 5x04-01.jpg 5x04-02.jpg 5x03-phoebe.jpg Notes *On the DVD's French audio track, Piper and the charge are speaking Spanish, even though the scene is still in France. *It's revealed in this episode that Whitelighters speak the language their charges speak. *Cole finds out about Piper's pregnancy when he witnesses Leo's pregnancy symptoms. *This is the second time Piper heals a loved one. *Leo is only seen using Piper's Molecular Combustion power. This is probably because Molecular Combustion requires one to focus their anger onto an object/person rather then fear (when using Molecular Immobilization). Glitches * Cole saves future whitelighter Melissa, and Leo says that the Elders said if he hadn't, she wouldn't have been able to do the good she was destined to do. It is unknown wether or not she had a whitelighter at that point in her life. *In Love Hurts, Piper had Leo's power also and was able to use sensing just fine to find Daisy so its unclear why she had trouble here. In contrast, she is able to heal much easier than she did in Love Hurts and displays much greater control over orbing than Paige did when she first gained that power, orbing on her own across the world after one trip with Paige across town. *In this episode Paige states that Sam (her father) has blue eyes (and that she doesn't) but at this point Paige has never met Sam and doesn't know what he looks like. thumb|300px|right Quotes *'Piper': It's our compassion, not our powers, that separates us from the bad guys. *[[Phoebe|'Phoebe']]: Most men don’t try to kill their wives when they're under the Siren's spell. Most men just kiss and die. But because you're a demon… Cole: I'm not… [[Phoebe|'Phoebe']]: Ok. Well, because you have demonic powers and a lot of them, you became a bigger threat…than the Siren. And that's only one way out of a thousand… that your powers can turn against me. Cole pauses Cole: I guess I didn’t want you to be right. Phoebe ''(sadly): Neither did I. *(Leo asks Piper to try to sense Phoebe)'' Leo: I know it's hard, but you have to try. Breathe. (Piper exhales) concentrate. (she exhales again). Piper: Screw that. Let's just cut to the chase. (They orb out to Cole's penthouse) *'Piper': You know, Paige, there is another part of you. Your birth father was half whitelighter. Paige: Yeah. He also had blue eyes. Doesn't mean that I do! *'Paige' (frustrated): I'm not a whitelighter I'm a witch! *'Woman' (in French): Please, you have to help... they're after me! Piper: Calmez-vous, je vais vous protéger! Whoa! Was that French?! *'Piper': Speaking of whitelighters, I dreamt an animated musical last night. Is that normal? Leo: Normal? Piper: Yeah. In case you haven't noticed, which I know you haven't, my body, my thoughts, my dreams, have all gone wonky. Leo: Well, I'm sure that it's just normal pregnancy stuff, I mean, we can talk about this later if you want to. Paige: Oh, I think you should talk about it now. *''(Leo has an emotional outburst)'' Leo: I don't know what's wrong with me. Paige: Dude, it's the crying thing. Phoebe: It's the hormones. Leo: Really? I just thought that was an excuse. Phoebe: Welcome to our world. *'Leo': Relax? I'm sore all over, I'm without my powers, and I'm about to have to fight a demon. My own aftershave is making me sick. How does Piper do this? Phoebe: Well, she, too, sometimes gets a little cranky. Leo: The Elders are going to kill me. If anything happens to my charges, they're going to clip my wings and... (Leo burps an orb-like bubble) Oh, this is ridiculous. Piper! Piper! (to Phoebe) Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day? *''(Leo burps and an orb-like bubble pops out of his mouth)'' Cole: Whoa! What was that? Piper: Hey, how did you do that? Leo: I don't know, but I'm feeling really nauseous. Piper: Oh, god. And I'm not. Wait…how…why…why does he have my pregnancy symptoms? Cole: W-wait. W-what? You're pregnant? Piper: Well, I was, but now I think Leo is. Cole ''(confused): Huh? 'Leo: No! No, no, no, no, no. '''Paige: Relax, you guys. Leo blew the door up. He didn't cover it with flowers, which means, clearly, you're still pregnant. Piper: Then, why... Phoebe: Because magic has a sick sense of humor. Just enjoy it. Leo (to Piper, while holding his chest): Are your boobs always this sore? *'Leo': Uh, shouldn't we concentrate on swapping our powers back? Paige: Now, Leo, you know how that works. You two are only going to get your powers back once you've learned your lessons. Piper: Ugh. I hate that. It's just so very after-school special. *'Paige': Abracadabra! (The manor doors magically repair) Phoebe: Nice job! Piper: You did all that with 'abracadabra'? Paige: Nah. I used a spell. I just always wanted to say that. *''(While Piper and Leo continue arguing, different-colored orbs appear behind them)'' Piper: I expect you to make me a priority, and not just when demons are involved. Paige: Uh, Piper, Leo... Leo: It's not like I'm out golfing or screwing around, you know? I'm working, and my work is very important. Piper: I'm not saying that it isn't. Leo: Then what are you saying? Paige: You guys... Piper: Forget it. You don't understand. Leo: I don't understand? You don't understand. Piper: I understand that your charges are more important than your family. Leo: You have no idea what I go through every day. Piper: You have no clue what I go through every day.(The orbs hit Piper and Leo, knocking them to the floor) *''(Piper and Leo are arguing, when Paige enters with the Book of Shadows)'' Paige: I think I found the demon. (pauses) Am I interrupting something? Piper: Yes. What does the book say? Paige: "Well, as a mortal, the siren fell in love with a married man, but when they were caught, the man was held blameless." Piper: Typical. *'Piper': Don't you "honey" me. Leo, our pacifist offspring just turned my best offensive power into flowers, which got me blown out a window. Leo: Well, are you all right? Did she heal you? Piper: Oh, is that what you think? Because I'm self-healing now that you don't need to be around? Leo: No. I don't think that at all. Look, let's just focus on what's going on with your powers. Piper: No. I'm sick and tired of focusing on everything but us. I feel like I'm going through this whole pregnancy thing by myself, and I do not like it. Leo: What am I supposed to do? I have a job. Piper: Yeah. You have a wife, too!(Paige returns with the Book of Shadows, interrupting them) *''(After Piper freezes Melissa)'' Paige: Well, at least that power still works. Leo (to Piper): Are you all right? What happened? Piper: Before or after you were making out with the demon? *'Paige' (as soon as Leo leaves): You want me to orb his butt back here for you? Piper: No. He's right. Innocents come first. And besides, the smell of his aftershave was making me want to vomit a little. *'Piper': Fine. Go. Leo: Oh, not the "crying" thing. Piper: Leo, I have growing powers inside of me, powers that I do not understand. And the only person who does understand them never has time to talk. Add that to raging hormones, and I guarantee you I am absolutely entitled to do the crying thing. *'Piper': I hit her with flowers?! Paige: You're welcome. *''(Leo tries to write a spell to summon the Siren)'' Leo: Oh singing lady of the dusk, who preys on men, turns love to lust, we hearken ye... Phoebe: "We hearken ye"? What, are we trying to summon a leprechaun? *'Phoebe' (On the phone with Cole): Death did us part Cole, just because you figured out a way to come back doesn't mean that I didn't keep my end of the bargain! Cole: Come on Phoebe, a quicky divorce... Phoebe: I just thought, since we weren't going to ride into the sunset... Cole: You want sunset, I can have us on horseback in five seconds flat. Phoebe: Oh yeah? What, are you gonna steal a horse from one of those apocalypse guys? *'Leo' (after their powers/pregnancy switches back): Hey i'm not nauseous anymore. Piper: Hey I am! Wait that's not good news! *'Cole': So, uh, did you get my flowers? Phoebe: Yep. (quoting the card) "Sorry I tried to strangle you?" Probably not a card that the florist gets to write everyday huh? *'Phoebe': Woman to woman, ok? Cole was the love of my life, and I am finally learning to live my life without him. Now, calling him for a favor would be opening up a can of worms that… I have worked so hard to close. Elise: Woman to woman? If you're still describing this guy as the love of your life, then the can is open, the worms are out, and you may as well use them to go fishing. *'Phoebe' (to Leo): So you're ready to kick some ass...sis? *'Piper': Kiss this bitch! (Piper tries to blow up The Siren, but instead showers her with flowers.) Ohhh bad baby! *'Piper' (to Leo): Voulez vous coucher avec moi? *:I'm sure that it's just all this arguing that's got the baby upset. Piper: Leo, the baby is an inch long. All this arguing is upsetting the mommy! *'Piper': Okay, vanquish demon first, kill husband later. 504 Category:Season 5 Category:Charmed